


Let me touch you

by neildreamsoftodd



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Charlie Dalton - Freeform, Dean Nolan, M/M, Neil Perry - Freeform, Todd Anderson - Freeform, Vermont, Welton Academy, anderperry, anderson x perry, neil x todd, perry x anderson, todd x neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neildreamsoftodd/pseuds/neildreamsoftodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd Anderson is always far away with his mind, even at dinner which causes confusion and leads to a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me touch you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Anderperry fanfiction ever. So, I may not have hit the characters perfectly. Don't be too strict. ;)  
> Anyways, enjoy reading.

It was seven o’clock pm and four members of the Dead Poets Society sat at their table in the dining room of the Welton Academy. Todd Anderson was next to his best friend Neil Perry and that was all he cared about. It didn’t matter to him that Knox Overstreet was staying with Chris Noel, his girlfriend; that Richard Cameron was at Dean Nolan’s and that Gerard Pitts was lying sick in bed with the flu. Todd had eyes only for Neil who was smiling softly at him. 

“I can’t believe we have to learn all those twenty verbs in Latin till tomorrow”, Charlie Dalton said and supported his head with his hands. “Who of you is up to a study group at nine? Meeks, you must come because you are by far the best of us in Latin.”

Each of them raised his hand, except for Todd Anderson because he was so out of reality. He was caught in his own mind while he was staring at Neil and imagining kissing him one magical day in the future. He observed how his best friend’s head was slowly turning to look at him slightly confused and concerned. 

“Hey, Todd”, Neil clicked his fingers in front of his eyes. “Is everything alright with you?”

Todd agitated and then nodded, slowly. “What were you guys talking about again?”

“We were discussing if we should do a study group today and who would want to join. So, what you think?” Charlie repeated for him, sounding a little bit bored. 

“Yes, I would totally like to join this group to study, whatever”, Todd answered without even contemplating it. 

“Alright, then let’s meet up at nine in the public room”, Steve Meeks meant and looked up from the book he was reading. Todd couldn’t make out the title from the distance. 

They all nodded, ate up their evening meals, pizzas to be exactly, and rose from their chairs. Then everyone went to their dorm. Todd and Neil, of course, shared the same way. They walked next to each other, hands behind their backs and staring at the ground. They reached their room in silence. Todd opened the door, let Neil Perry in and closed it then again. His best friend jumped on his bed and lay back.

“Come over here”, Neil said and patted the free space next to him. 

Todd Anderson didn’t dare to think any longer because when would he have that chance ever again and immediately went after his friend’s words and lay down on the bed, too. He tried to put at least a few centimetres between them because he didn’t want to seem clingy. Besides, they were just friends and didn’t need to cuddle with each other. 

“Are you okay, Todd?”, Neil Perry asked in a soft voice, looking into his blue eyes. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”, Todd answered, knowing he was lying but not daring to tell his friend what was really up – that he loved him. 

Neil shrugged. “I dunno, you’re just awfully quiet today, that’s all. Is there something going on in your mind?” He looked at him concerned.

Todd shook his head no. “Nothing in particular. And besides, I’m always quiet.” The last words he murmured. The worry of his friend did no good to his already hammering heart.

“Okay”, Neil sighed. He knew that Todd wasn’t alright but he didn’t want to question him about it and perhaps make him feel uncomfortable. 

They both lay next to each other in Neil’s bed, almost no space between them. This matter of fact made Todd’s tummy feel funny and he shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to move away, to keep his distance but he felt like that would make Neil even more sceptical than he already was. So, Todd closed his eyes and went back into his mind where he had been all day long. There he could stare into Neil’s chocolate brown eyes and sink in them. There he could hug him out of the blue but it wouldn’t be strange between the two of them. There he could place his lips onto Neil’s soft ones. But his fantasy didn’t fit in reality and it never would. This realisation made Todd extremely sad and he opened his eyes again to forget his dreams that would never come true anyway.  
He had to kill the Neil of his thoughts and he knew that. But every time he took the gun he just started to cry because he couldn’t do it.  
That was exactly what happened now. Todd Anderson’s blue eyes slowly filled with tears and turned into big wild oceans. 

Neil, who had been observing the boy during the past minutes, was now sitting up straight on his bed and scooting yet closer to Todd. “Hey, Todd! Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

Todd noticed the worried tone in his voice and smiled weakly. Why did his friend even care so much about him? “No, I’m not hurt. I’m just fine.” 

Neil pulled an earnest face. “I don’t believe you. Something must be wrong because I can tell you’re not okay. Please, let me help you.” 

He put an arm around Todd and wiped away his tears with his thumb. Then he  
placed his head back onto the pillow next to his best friend’s one. Todd felt his heart in his chest flutter as Neil came closer and closer. Now, there was no space between them and they were lying on their sides, their faces suddenly only inches away. Todd felt his cheeks getting wetter because he just didn’t want to wake up and figure out that he had been only caught in his fantasy again. He didn’t know if he should kiss Neil or wait till he woke up but he needed to know if this was real. Besides, he wanted to feel his lips on his at least one time. 

“Let me touch you”, he begged, sobbing. “I need to know if you are even real because I think I’m living inside of my mind and there are fantasies, dreams that can’t come true. So, let me do something to know that this is reality and that you’re not only a dream.”

Now, tears were sliding down Neil’s cheeks as well because he hated seeing Todd in so much pain but also because his own dream was going to become true any moment. 

Todd meanwhile thought “Carpe diem” and pressed his lips onto Neil’s. He waited for a couple of seconds to get rejected but that didn’t happen. On the contrary, the taller boy kissed back and their mouths danced in unison, finding their own rhythm in a totally new world.  
The study group was blown away from their minds, as they smiled at each other happily, kissing once again and then fell asleep, snuggled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it and if you feel like it, you may leave kudos or comments. <3


End file.
